Waiting For You
by nekonomiko
Summary: Madness, pain and death... Don't just wonder what happened to our fav pair A+M, read and review!!! Hope it is angsty enough for a oneshot. ;_;


"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

** Waiting For You**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**_An angst fan fiction created by neko_no_miko_**

_You swore you will never leave me and love another_

The lurking figure blended in with the dark shadows, silently observing what seems to be a beautiful wedding ceremony with the usual blushing bride in brilliant white and red kimono and a smiling groom at her side. His callused big hands tightened around his sheathed double kodaichi as the bride yelled at a laughing rooster haired man teasing the blissfully unaware couple.

_You promised you will wait for me for all eternity_

The newly united couple at the goading of the crowd of well-wishers quickly had a quick peck on the lips to satisfy the onlookers and the redness on their faces turned darker with embarrassment when hoots and whistles amongst the less restrained. The kodaichi was slowly pulled out and unfortunately, no one had felt the animosity hidden as all of them are too busy congratulating the newly united in holy matrimony.

_I have trusted and believed you with what is left of my heart_

The simple tenderness displayed discreetly by the grasping of hand of the husband and the bashful wife had unknowingly tore at the heart of the watching man, his ice blue eyes were a desolated black before dilating back to an emotionless and determined expression.

_But perhaps I have given it to you since I met you_

The bride finally took noticed of the change in the ki of the surroundings. Her sea foamed eyes widen in surprise and then transformed into sheer delight at the guest whom she was really waiting for. A genuine grin of happiness was memorized by the visitor as if it was the last time he was seeing her. "Misao," was the single reply to the jubilant ward he had guarded with all his life.

_The feelings flickered and maturing into something I was so afraid to acknowledge_

"Aoshi-sama!" The plait of black silken locks of hair tumbles around Misao like in waves of dark jade green. Aoshi caught her slight form thrown at him in her usual manner and his eyes closed and feeling the warmth emitting out of her. The other guests including Aoiya occupants and Kenshin gumi stood aside, their eyes soften in regret for the ex-okashira of the Oniwabanshuu.

_I have waited for you all my life without knowing this myself_

The familiar fragrance of the ninja girl he had raised and cherished with frightening protectiveness and the mixture of fragrance of sakura flowers; a gift from Megumi that signifies the woman his ward has blossomed into engulf his nostrils. A last waiver of uncertainty and pain struggled before he hardens his resolve again.

_Don't leave me_

The large hands that had once soothed and embraced Misao in comfort and protection suddenly tightened the elegantly clad Misao in vice-like grip and his ears shut out the cries of alarm and horror from the groom and the rest of the observers. 

"Aoshi. No!" Kenshin begun to pull out his sakabatou to stop the intent of the wild eyed man before another life was taken before him.

_There is nothing more to keep me here anymore when there is without you_

However, the ex-hitokiri was too far away from preventing the horror that was about to happen. 

The swift unsheathing of the kodaichi followed by the plunging of the weapon into the only girl... no woman Aoshi loved through the chest was unstoppable. He withdrew the sword and Misao stumbled a few steps backwards in shock, her hand pressed on the wound to staunch the flow of red life liquid pouring out, before sinking slowly to the ground and to the awaiting arms of death. Aoshi watched on, he felt no pain or grief anymore. A strange wet trail on his cheeks puzzled him as he lifted the stained red right hand to wipe at his face, leaving a smear of Misao's blood across his face. 

_So I will not live in the world that no longer has you_

He lifted his hands to taste the errant moisture and realised that besides the sweet and bitter flavour of Misao's blood, saltiness of tears was recognised.

Shinomori Aoshi was crying.

A series of yells and shouts were fallen on deaf ears as Aoshi turned to glance at the oncoming Kenshin-gumi and the friends and foes he once knew. Misao inhaled in a sharp gasp for air as blood continued to spread and flow into the soil.

Aoshi took a brief glance at the kodaichi that he had stabbed Misao with and turned the sharp end towards his own chest. Kaoru cried out as she and the rest of the people realised what he too was about to do. Aoshi smiled briefly for the first time and proceed to pierce his heart before his larger frame crumbled next to Misao. Misao had shed tears of resignation, not of her impending death but the sorrow of seeing how her beloved Aoshi-sama had still been unable to live on. Breathing her last, the life of twenty-two year old shut her eyes and was still.

Sayonara Misao.

_If there is another life to search for my reason of life and happiness_

Aoshi used final bit of strength to reach over and grasp the tiny left hand with his right one. His vision blurred as the voices finally surrounded him and Misao's body. Crying ensures as the groom tried to tug Misao free from his grip but Aoshi held onto her tighter. His eyes forbidding this man who have taken Misao away from him to touch her. 

I have won. Misao will never belong to you. A surge of triumph and mad possessiveness rolled about in his mind.

As he turned colder and more unaware of the shouts and cries around them, Aoshi contently shuts his eyes from the living world to join the very person he loved with all his life. 

A life with Misao. He could hardly wait.

_I will find you and to fall in love with you all over again,_

_And to at last whisper the words you longed to hear_

_I love you._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A dreary one-shot fic by 

neko_no_miko

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A.N: This is the first actual fic of A+M pairing I had managed to finish. Apologies for the dark and sombre angst as I need to get this idea out before I forgotten. Perhaps I could write a recairnation sequel fic on this... Who knows? *Shrugs* It all depends on the reviews. So all of you know what to do... Press that button on the left corner. :0) Thanks. *Muah*


End file.
